Until The End
by KatiWritesStuff
Summary: Some nice magical girl angst. Because Madoka wasn't tragic enough to begin with.
1. Chapter 1

I know it doesn't make sense. It's certainly not what I wanted. But she was willing to hold me. She was the only one who looked at me like I was still human, even though she knew better than anyone else that I wasn't. Then again, neither was she.

It was a rough start to say the least. It's a bit hard to get past wanting to kill each other. It wasn't really a conscious decision. It just kind of happened. One day I wanted her gone, the next I didn't know what I would do if she ever left me.

"I won't leave you Sayaka. I promise."

She meant it. Of course she did. She had no need for false promises.

It was so dark. The world, the future, my heart. My soul gem…

I'm so, so sorry. Kyoko…

"SAYYYAKAAAA!"


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't want to like her. I wanted to kick her ass and be done with it. But from the start there was something different about Sayaka. I couldn't help but admire her.

I think it was that she was still able to care. There was a time when I was like that. I learned the hard way just what a bad idea it was.

I wanted to make her stop caring. I wanted to save her from the same pain I had experienced. Yet, part of me didn't want her to give up on the world.

Maybe she was stronger than me. I could fight, sure, but that was all. There was nothing left of what I was before I met Kyubey. But with Sayaka there was still a glimmer of hope. And maybe this time it didn't need to end in despair.

* * *

I wanted to hold her. To let her know it was okay. That I was here for her, if she wanted. But I couldn't do that. We were still enemies, right. Magical girls fighting for two entirely different things.

I didn't doubt for a moment that it was true. I just had to look into Kyoko's eyes and I knew that every word she said was true. I could see the pain. With such a past it was no wonder she had become what she was now. So cold…

I had to leave. I had to stay strong. Or at least look strong. I couldn't let her see.

* * *

That idiot. That absolute idiot. The way she went at that witch, it should have killed her. Why couldn't she just ask for help? Why did she have to be so damn stubborn?

And why did I care? What the hell was Sayaka doing to me?

* * *

Everything had already gone so wrong. What was one more mistake?

At the time, holding Kyoko close, feeling her lips on mine, it didn't seem like a mistake. It made me feel…human. Was it strange that someone who was as dead as me could be the thing to make me feel alive?

She made me forget. All around me, she was all there was. And if only for a little while, I felt happy. In the back of my mind there was a voice telling me I didn't deserve to feel that way. I knew it was right, but I didn't care anymore. I guess I was never as selfless as I claimed to be.

* * *

Of course she was gone. I hadn't really expected Sayaka to be there when I woke up.

I needed to see her, I needed to talk to her. She needed to understand that continuing on like this wasn't an option. And she needed to know that… that she was the one I had let myself care about, and I wasn't going to let her hurt anymore. I didn't care about protecting the world. As long as I could protect Sayaka, I would be happy.

I had all this to tell her, things I should have said the night before. And now, I had no idea where she had gone.

* * *

Kyoko found me. She looked tired. She'd really been looking, hadn't she?

She shouldn't have bothered. She said caring was a mistake, and she was right. But the idiot wasn't listening to herself. Of all people, why did she have to choose me to care about? She was just going to get hurt again. She had no one to blame but herself.

Despite all that, the selfish part of me was very glad.

"I won't leave you Sayaka. I promise."

There was someone there for me, in the end. Because it was the end…

Through the nothingness I heard my name. The name of the person I used to be.

* * *

I heard Madoka's voice calling out to Sayaka. I knew she was right there, but it seemed so far away. My focus was on Sayaka, on finding the tiny bit of her that was left in the witch. There was no way I was going to lose. Not now.

"SAYAKA! YOU'RE STILL IN THERE! I KNOW YOU ARE! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?"

Madoka had stopped shouting. Something had happened, but I couldn't stop and she would understand. This was for Sayaka, and she knew that.

"Sayaka…please…I promised…I promised you…"

The voice was quiet, but somehow it seemed close. Like she was right next to me.

"K-Kyoko? I… I don't want to be alone."

Homura was there. She had Madoka. She was going to protect the one she cared about. And it was my turn. I would do it right this time. Protect Sayaka, any way I could.

"Sayaka? Listen, you won't be."

I was vaguely aware of Homura and Madoka leaving. Good. There were still important things for them. For me, this was the most important thing I could ever do.

"You won't be alone ever again."

* * *

I was alone. I wasn't sure what it felt like to not be lonely. That must have been all there ever was. Just this big emptiness…

And then… Kyoko… Kyoko…she was there. I could feel her. Her presence surrounded me.

"I am never going to leave you behind Sayaka."

She smiled and that filled all the empty spaces. She was all there was. And that wasn't lonely.


End file.
